


Dangan Ronpa: Memories of Despair

by mentosgoboom



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Gen, Reader-Interactive, Screenplay/Script Format, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentosgoboom/pseuds/mentosgoboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no better setting for a murder mystery than a massive mansion on a hill. The sixteen students in Nao Takahashi's class quickly learn this after a animated stuffed bear gives them an ultimatum. Either stay there for the rest of your lives, or kill one of your classmates and escape. With the possibility of death around every corner, surviving this killing game will be no easy feat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Strangers in a Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am again. I'm sure some of you might remember my previous attempt at starting one of these back in October called Dangan Ronpa: A Beautifully Despairing Adventure.  
> I have to admit I was nowhere near ready to start when I did and I couldn't really manage to write anything else. I've spent the months since then fixing up the cast and setting to what I believe is much, much better.  
> Unlike last time, I'm going for a more Dangan Ronpa feeling rather than the DR2 feeling the previous story had. Meaning the OST I'll be using is primarily Trigger Happy Havoc instead of Goodbye Despair.  
> Now that that's done, I've got some people to thank for helping me get this one the road. Mainly all my buddies in the MoD Banter Chat and the Workshop we put together to help each other out. Specifically I've got to thank Razputin7, whose story Heights of Despair is what inspired me to write is script format. If you haven't read Heights and you're reading this, go read Heights first, it's in the middle of it's second trial and it's still amazing.  
> And now onto the last thing until you read, but probably the most important. Since I'm using script format, you'll need to know what everything means so you don't end up lost or confused. Here you go:  
> Text that's bold and italicized is Nao's narration.  
> Text that's italicized is Nao's thoughts.  
> Text that's inside [brackets] is all that in game stuff, like examining.  
> Text that's inside [brackets] and is underlined is the OST. I recommend listening to it since it adds to the feeling.  
> Text that's inside [brackets] and is bold are images or camera movements.  
> Text next to a name in [brackets] is what kind of emotion the character's sprite would have while talking.  
> Text in between *asterisks* represents any sounds.
> 
> Without any further interruptions, have at it, I hope you enjoy!

**[Black]**

 

[OST: Beautiful Days]

 

**_When you think of Hope’s Peak you’re probably thinking about the high school known around the world for gathering the best of the best in one small place._ **

 

**_From the Ultimate Conductor to the Ultimate Tennis Star to the Ultimate Special Effects Artist, the students Hope’s Peak selects instantly become worldwide stars, only if they weren’t already._ **

 

**_These kids are the best in their respective fields from around the world. Well, at least of their age of course. A while back they used to be called Super-High-School-Level, but the school opted to drop that since too many people claimed it was a bit too much to say._ **

 

**_So they decided to start calling them Ultimate instead. It was short and sweet, but it gave a bit of a big impression for mere high school students, as talented as they are._ **

 

**[Cut to image of closeup on Hope’s Peak Academy]**

 

**_Now, imagine my surprise when I got a letter telling me that I’ve been selected as one of the fifteen most talented kids in the world my age. I’m nothing special, trust me on that._ **

 

**_I’m short, easily startled, have a bad habit of stuttering when I'm nervous, and frankly, I’m afraid of almost everything. Hardly what you’d consider ‘Ultimate’, right?_ **

 

**[Image zooms out to show a boy with brown hair standing in front of the building’s front gates]**

 

**_My name’s Nao Takahashi. The ‘Ultimate’ Appraiser. Nothing to brag about really. Nothing flashy or exciting like the Ultimate Movie Star or something. Nope, just plain old me, and my knack for knowing what’s real, what’s fake, and how much it’s worth. Hardly something I’d call Ultimate._ **

 

**_Up until the day classes started I kept calling the school to make sure I wasn’t being pranked or anything. The secretary even started to call me by name every time I called, though I’m not sure if she was really nice, or if she just hated me for calling so often._ **

 

**_But here I am, still trying to convince myself I’m really standing in front of Hope’s Peak, and that I’ve really been picked to be a student._ **

 

**_I’m honestly just surprised I haven’t passed out yet. It wouldn’t have been the first time it happened._ **

 

**[Cut to image of the front doors of the school]**

 

**_Scared or not if I ever want to make it to the opening ceremony I have to make the first step inside or else-_ **

 

**[Image begins to distort, becoming blurry and twisted]**

 

**_Oh. There it is._ **

 

**_Well, I can’t say I’m surprised._ **

 

**[Black]**

 

*Thud*

 

[OST: NONE]

 

Dangan Ronpa: Memories of Despair

 

* * *

 

Prologue: Strangers in a Mansion

 

**[Black]**

 

…

 

…

 

_Ugh… Wha-?_

 

_...What happened?_

_Huh? Wait, where am I?_

 

**[Image of Nao lying on the floor in the middle of what seemed to be some kind of a small bedroom, before sitting up. The room was scarely furnished, save for a small desk, a plain looking bed and a round table. The only other things of note was a sheet of paper taped to the wall near the white door and a camera hanging in the corner of the ceiling. There seemed to be two different doors, a white and a black one, in the room.]**

 

_How did I get here?_

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair]

 

Nao: ...Where even is here?

 

[Examine the Room?]

 

[Examine Bed]

 

_If someone brought me in here, why didn’t they leave me on the bed instead of the floor?_

 

[Examine Camera]

 

_A camera? Why would something like that be in here?_

 

[Examine Desk]

 

_Nothing but a desk lamp and a notebook here…_

 

_Hmm? There’s something in the drawers._

 

_Some kind of present? The tag says not to open it…_

 

_I better not._

 

[Examine Table]

 

_Hmm? What’s this?_

 

**[Image of small PDA-like device with Hope’s Peak insignia]**

 

_Whatever it is, it’s not turning on. Guess I’ll take it with me._

 

_There’s also a key with my name on it. Seems important._

 

[Examine White Door]

 

_I wonder what’s in here?_

 

*Click* *Click*

 

_Looks like it’s locked._

 

[Examine Poster]

 

_This looks pretty important._

 

‘Hope’s Peak Students!’ 

 

Head To The Entrance Hall As Soon As You Wake Up! 

 

Don’t forget to bring your ElectroID. 

 

_ElectroID? I guess that’s the thing I found on the table._

 

Nao: I should probably head to the Entrance Hall before I hold everything up.

 

[Examine Black Door]

 

[Exit Room?]

 

[Yes]

 

[OST: Beautiful Death]

 

**[The Hallway stretched along the small area of the building before going around a corner. One side was lined with sixteen doors similar to the one Nao just walked out of, each with a small pixelated picture on it. At the very end of the section Nao stood in was a pair of large double doors. One them was a large sign that had the words ‘ENTRANCE HALL THIS WAY’ messily painted on.]**

 

_Looks like I’m in the dorm area?_

 

_I don’t remember it looking like this in the pamphlets._

 

_Maybe they remodeled?_

 

[Examine Name Plate]

 

_Do I really looked like that?_

 

_Mine’s so much smaller than the others too…_

 

[Examine Double Doors?]

 

[Exit Area?]

 

[Yes?]

 

**[This area was wide and open, with the floor being covered in checkered tiles. To the right was an empty hallway, leading to a single white door that was adjacent to another door sitting behind shutters. To the left were two different pairs of double doors, the larger doors were chained shut, while the others had a numerous signs with ‘Entrance Hall’ painted on them. The hallway continued past the two pairs of doors, though there was only a single door before the hallway continued around a corner.]**

 

_This place looks nothing like what we were shown._

 

_Is this actually Hope’s Peak?_

 

[Examine Chained Doors?]

 

*Click* *Click*

 

_What did I expect?_

 

[Examine Entrance Hall Doors]

 

[Exit Hallway?]

 

[Yes]

 

_Alright this is it. The other Ultimates should be in here..._

 

_Well, here I go._

 

**[Black]**

 

[OST: None]

 

**[Inside was a long open room, with walls lined with very expensive looking furniture. At the end of the hall was a massive set of iron doors, along with a window on each side. A massive glass chandelier hung from the ceiling along with a camera similar to the one in the previous room.]**

 

_It looks like I’m the last one here._

 

**[Fifteen other teenagers stood around the room, each varying in height and appearance.]**

 

???[Disappointed]: You’re late.

 

???[Carefree]: Don’t be a stick in the mud, he’s here, it’s fine.

 

Nao: Ah, um… s-sorry for making you wait…

 

[OST: Beautiful Death]

 

???[Bored]: Sixteen in all? I figured there would be more of us...

 

???[Excited]: Wonderful, now that we’re all here we can discuss our current situation.

 

???[Sighing]: Don’t get ahead of yourself. We shouldn’t be rude to the new guy.

 

???[Stern]: Alright, everyone! Introduce yourselves to our new friend.

To keep this quick, why don’t you introduce yourself first?

 

Nao: Of course.

U-um… hello e-everyone, my name is Nao Takahashi. I’m the Ultimate Appraiser.

Sorry I’m late… I must have passed out earlier.

 

???[Sighing]: You too, huh?

 

???[Bored]: Is it really that surprising?

 

???[Oblivious]: Well it did happen to all of us, so I guess it makes sense.

 

???[Stern]: We’ll talk about that later.

Alright, please be quick with your introductions so we can discuss our situation

 

Nao: I’ll be quick.

 

_Alright Nao, this is important._

 

_I only get to make one first impression._

 

_Don’t mess this up._

 

_I’ll start with the five on the left._

 

**[The boy to the far left had messy dark green hair and was very short. Next to him stood a girl with long black hair and glasses. The next student was the tallest of the group and had short pink hair. After him was a well-dressed boy wearing a vest and tie. Finally a girl in what seemed to be her previous school’s uniform with dark purple hair stood with a satisfied grin on her face.]**

 

[Talk to Green Haired Boy]

 

Green Haired Boy[Grinning]: My name is Akio Kobayashi! Nice to meet you!

[Thinking]: Hmm… you don’t seem to have much strength. If I had to guess I’d say…

… seven strength, seven constitution, nine dexterity, thirteen intelligence, twelve wisdom and twelve charisma?

 

**[ Akio Kobayashi: The Ultimate Dungeon Master]**

 

_I made sure to read through all the forums I could find on the internet about the rest of the students who were attending. If I’m remembering everything correctly, Akio Kobayashi is an extremely popular game designer._

 

_Several years ago he put together the largest fantasy tabletop RPG game ever made and released it on the internet, free of charge._

 

_Nowadays he’s been working on the fourth edition of the game and has even been hosting a popular stream where other famous people play his game._

 

Akio[Excited]: Isn’t this great Nao? We’ve made it to Hope’s Peak, the best of the best!

[Sighing]: Of course this whole situation is a bit odd, but I’m sure it’s just some weird get to know each other event.

 

Nao: Yeah, I almost didn’t believe it myself.

It’s nice to meet you Akio.

 

Akio[Concerned]: Before you go!

Be on the lookout for Owlwolves.

Those nasty critters usually hide around in the shadows, waiting for you to lower your guard before they pounce. Next thing you know, it’s time to make a new character.

 

Nao: I’ll keep that in mind.

 

_He seems nice… if not a bit eccentric._

 

[Talk to Glasses Girl]

 

Glasses Girl[Smiling]: Nice to meet you, my name is Setsuna Nakano.

 

**[ Setsuna Nakano: The Ultimate Debater]**

 

_Apparently, Setsuna Nakano is famous for going around the world for the sole reason of arguing with different people._

 

_Despite how unconventional her methods of debating are, she has a very good record in terms of how many debates she’s won._

 

_Rumor is she’s only lost three her entire life, and after those three she hasn’t lost a single one._

 

Setsuna[Mischievous Grin]: So, Nao was it?

You look like you might be hiding a little freak inside you...

Got any interesting hobbies or interests I should know about?

Looking for a girlfriend? Who knows, maybe one of the ladies here is looking for some love?

C’mon kid, spill it. Tell big sister Setsuna all your dark desires.

I promise I won’t tell the others.

 

Nao: I… uh, um…

N-no thank you?

 

Setsuna[Disappointed]: Damn, looks like I’ll have to find someone else to tease for now.

Hardass over there’s giving me a dirty look for talking so much.

[Smiling]: Well, it was nice meeting you.

I look forward to learning everything about you real soon.

 

_She was… something? I should make sure to watch what I say around her._

[Talk to Tall Boy]

 

Tall Boy[Irritated]: This is such a waste of time…

Alright, I’m only saying this once. The name’s Daiki Akiyama, and try not to forget it! I don’t plan on tellin’ ya again.

 

**[ Daiki Akiyama: The Ultimate Babysitter]**

 

_While you wouldn’t think it was true based off his looks, Daiki runs one of the most popular day cares in the country._

 

_Parents drive hours just to drop off their kids with him for a single day. Apparently he takes the term ‘Gentle Giant’ to a whole new meaning._

 

_From what I’ve seen though he’s ruthless if you get on his bad side. Apparently, when one of the kids he was watching was almost run over by a car, he tore a mailbox out of the ground and hurled it at the car._

 

_They say if you leave your kid with him for a week, no matter how misbehaved, he’ll whip them into shape long before you get back._

 

Daiki[Glaring]: Well ya gonna say something or are ya just gonna stare all day?

 

Nao: I...uh…

 

_If I could say something I would._

_Right now he’s got to be at least a foot and a half taller than me._

 

Daiki[Sighing]: Ah, whatever. Move on before we end up getting yelled at.

 

[Talk to Well Dressed Boy]

 

Well Dressed Boy[Distracted]: Of course you already know who I am, but I suppose I should introduce myself like everyone else.

[Smiling]: My name is Ishiro Kurosawa.

 

**[ Ishiro Kurosawa: The Ultimate Director]**

 

_Who in the world hasn’t heard of Ishiro Kurosawa?_

 

_After bursting onto the big screen several years ago, his first film ‘As the World Stops Turning’ became an instant hit._

 

_In the three years since then he’s made two other films, both being just as popular._

 

_Not only is he well respected as a director, he’s well known for his acting skills and the fact that he wrote most of his movies on his own._

 

Ishiro[Hands in Vest Pockets]: Well Nao, how well versed in the world of cinema are you?

 

Nao: I know a bit…

 

Ishiro[Grinning]: Wonderful! We’ll have to be sure to talk later, I’d love to hear the praise of the Ultimate Appraiser. I know you’re more focused on art, but I’m sure you have plenty of people who read your reviews on the internet.

 

Nao: I’ll be sure to do that…

 

_He seems nice enough… but I can’t shake the feeling that he’s looking down on me._

 

_To be honest, I’m not sure he knows what an appraiser is._

 

[Talk to Purple Haired Girl]

 

Purple Haired Girl[Holding Notebook While Smiling]: Oh this is wonderful!

I was worried we weren’t going to have a perfect guy to girl ratio.

[Covering Face with Notebook While Embarrassed]: Oh silly me, I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Emiko Kagome.

 

**[ Emiko Kagome: The Ultimate Matchmaker]**

 

_Another Ultimate made famous by the internet._

 

_Nicknamed ‘The Love Connoisseur’, Emiko Kagome is known for being one-hundred percent accurate in her predictions._

 

_If she says that you’ll marry this person, you’re going to marry them. If she says it won’t work, it’s not going to work._

 

_Over five hundred couples around the country have her to thank for introducing them to each other. And another two hundred have her to thank for getting them out of bad relationships and into a new one._

 

_Apparently she’s booked for over a year, so if you want an appointment you better be ready to wait._

 

Emiko[Smiling]: Um, Nao? I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with Setsuna.

 

Nao: Oh dear…

 

_Great, just by talking to someone I made a bad impression on someone else._

 

Emiko[Shaking Her Head]: Oh no, don’t worry. I won’t say anything.

[Leaning Forward]: It’s just… if you do find someone you like here, don’t hesitate to tell me.

I’ll see what I can do.

 

Nao: I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.

 

Emiko[Overjoyed]: Please do!

 

_Alright. Now I’ll move onto the middle group…_

 

**[The first girl had long white hair and was wearing a sundress. The boy next to her was wearing a light brown button up shirt and looked very unhappy to be there. The next girl in line had short shoulder length blue hair that covered most of her eyes. Next to her stood a slightly taller girl who looked rather plain compared to everyone else in the room. Last in line was a boy with short blond hair wearing a blue blazer over a white button up shirt.]**

 

[Talk to Sundress Girl]

 

Sundress Girl[Angel-Like Smile]: Pleasure to meet you.

My name is Misaki Tachibana.

 

**[ Misaki Tachibana: The Ultimate Florist]**

 

_While I don’t know much about flowers, even I’ve heard of her._

 

_Misaki Tachibana is the interim owner of Tachibana Flowers while her father is ill. Since she was a little girl she’s been putting together flower arrangements with her father and hers have always been popular._

 

_Apparently all the flowers she uses are home grown, though I’m not sure exactly how much of that is true._

 

_No matter if it’s for a funeral, wedding, or just for someone you haven’t seen in a while or want to impress, Misaki’s arrangements are the one’s you’ll want to get._

 

Misaki[Thinking]: I’m sorry if I’m being rude, but I believe you posted a review on one of my arrangements on your website.

 

Nao: I did. I don’t really know much about flowers, but when I saw them I felt like I had to talk about them at least a little bit. Sorry if I was overstepping my bounds, doing it without your permission.

 

Misaki[Angel-Like Smile]: No, not at all.

[Clapping Hands Together]: I’m actually rather grateful. Not long after your review went up we had a surge in customers for a while. I had so many orders I didn’t know if I would finish.

[Bowing]: From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much.

Without the money we raised… I don’t know where we’d be right now.

 

Nao: We’ll I’m glad I could help…

 

_She’s so sweet. Though I’m surprised she remembers something like that._

 

_I didn’t know my readers were that dedicated to go out and buy flowers like that._

 

[Talk to Brown Shirt Boy]

 

Brown Shirt Boy[Bored]: Hmm? Oh, finally made it to me?

Took you long enough. Well no sense ignoring you, since it seems like we’re going to be here for a while.

[Holding Out Hand]: My name’s Fumio Fukuyu. If you need any help with anything feel free to ask.

 

**[ Fumio Fukuyu: The Ultimate Assistant]**

 

_While he tries to stay out of the public eye, Fumio Fukuyu is extremely well known for his work as multiple politicians’ assistant. I even heard he worked with the Togami Corporation for a little while._

 

_Anything from getting a cup of coffee to managing the daily life of a busy politician, Fumio is the best of the best. Your coffee will arrive in three and a half minutes and your day will be laid out by the minute before you even wake up._

 

_On the forum there were a lot of people saying he’s a bit too efficient, and that he’s so quick to finish his work that he tends to spend hours doing absolutely nothing in the day._

 

Fumio[Monotone]: So, I suppose you’re going to wait for me to say something else, react and then move along like usual, right?

[Staring Straight]: If at any moment you feel you need help, simply come find me and as long as I’m not assisting someone else I’ll be sure to help you.

 

Nao: Um, thanks, I guess?

 

_He seems a bit down. I guess the situation’s getting to him a bit?_

 

[Talk to Long Bangs Girl]

 

Long Bangs Girl[Shy]: H-hello.

I...um, I’m Rio Miyamoto. N-nice to meet you.

 

**[ Rio Miyamoto: The Ultimate Tennis Star]**

 

_Rio Miyamoto is one of the world’s youngest Tennis Players to have been in the running to go to the Olympics. While she didn’t manage to make the team she was very close._

 

_She’s won numerous trophies for both doubles and singles, though she has been known to overshadow whoever she’s partnered with in doubles._

 

_It’s hard to believe such a well known athlete could be someone so quiet. Especially since people claim that she’s an unrelenting monster on the court._

 

Rio[Nervous]: Well um… nice to meet you.

[Embarrassed]: Oh I said that already…

 

Nao: It’s fine.

 

Rio[Shy]: You-you’re wondering about why I’m so shy aren’t you…

 

Nao: Uh, no. I uh, hadn’t noticed.

 

Rio[Frowning]: No need to lie.

[Staring Off into Space]: I just feel more comfortable on the court.

Oh. Um, I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to ramble like that. I’ll uh… talk to you later…

 

_Well, she wasn’t exactly what I expected she would be, but she seems nice enough._

 

[Talk to Plain Looking Girl]

 

Plain Looking Girl[Distracted]: …

 

Nao: …

 

Plain Looking Girl[Distracted]: …

 

Nao: ...Um…

 

Plain Looking Girl [Surprised]: Huh? Oh, shit!

[Apologetic]: Sorry I didn’t see you there, you’re just really short.

Ah! Shit. Sorry. I’m, uh, a little overwhelmed here, not trying to be rude or anything.

 

Nao: It’s fine.

 

Plain Looking Girl[Sighing]: Give me a second…

[Cheerful]: Hi there, nice to meet you.

I’m Keiko Sasaki.

 

**[ Keiko Sasaki: The Ultimate Lucky Student]**

 

_Unlike everyone else, I know nothing about her. Which means she must be the rumored Lucky Student._

 

_Every year Hope’s Peak holds a giant raffle where they pick a single normal student out of everyone in the country to attend the school._

 

Keiko[Smiling]: The look on your face says you don’t have a clue who I am.

That’s good! I can’t wait to get to know all you amazing people!

[Leaning in and hiding mouth with hand]: But between you and me, there’s a couple of really weird people here. Nothing like I expected.

 

Nao: Yeah… I guess they are a bit odd…

 

Keiko[Relieved]: You seem normal enough. I guess I’ll have to make sure we talk later.

I don’t want to get yelled at again for talking too long.

 

Blond Haired Boy[Stern]: Miss Sasaki! May I ask you speed along your introduction.

There is quite a lot we must discuss here.

 

Keiko[Cringing]: Sorry… my bad.

I’ll see you later.

 

_Well, at least there’s one person here who seems as normal as I am._

 

[Talk to Blond Boy]

 

Blond Boy[Disappointed]: I do not wish to appear as the bad guy in this situation, but right now it is imperative that you hurry along through your introductions so we may continue.

[Smiling]: That being said I should probably hurry myself along as well.

My name is Masashi Mizushima. It’s a pleasure to meet you Nao.

 

**[ Masashi Mizushima: The Ultimate Organizer]**

 

_That’s right. Masashi Mizushima is famous for being able to organize all kinds of parties._

 

_Weddings, funerals, birthday parties, people flock to him for advice._

 

_From what I read in the forums, he’s also apparently a giant neat freak. No wonder his seems so agitated in this dusty place._

 

Masashi[Arms Crossed]: I look forward to working alongside you Nao.

However, I would like to move along with our discussion. Please let me know when you are done introducing yourself.

 

Nao: I’ll be sure I do.

 

_That wasn’t too bad. I could see why he gets on everyone’s nerves, but he seems nice enough._

 

_I should move onto the last five before I’m yelled at again._

 

**[The final group of students stood off to the right. The closest girl was wearing some sort of martial arts uniform and a very excited grin. Next to her stood a girl with brown hair in a purple sweatshirt. Closer to the end of the room stood a boy with curly brown hair wearing a striped shirt. The final two students were much closer than the rest of them. A boy wearing a suit stood at attention while the girl with red hair next to him did not look pleased at all.]**

 

[Talk to Martial Arts Girl]

 

Martial Arts Girl[Grinning]: You look like you could go a few rounds…

Wanna take a shot at me?

 

Nao: What? Uh-um… no?

 

Martial Arts Girl[Disappointed]: Nobody wants to fight… I got no way to work out all this anxiety…

[Confident]: Anyways, my name is Yuko Koyama.

 

**[ Yuko Koyama: The Ultimate Judo Practitioner]**

 

_Yuko Koyama…_

 

_I didn’t have to look her up to find out about her. She’s a famous judo practitioner that’s rose in ranks so fast the officials don’t know what to do with her. She’s well known for beating even the most veteran of fighters, and has been known to play around with anyone she fights, just to make it more interesting._

 

_Her making it to ninth dan is something impressive alone. While judo has no real limits rank-wise, only fifteen people have ever made it to tenth dan and none have gotten higher than that. Many think she’ll be the youngest individual to make it to tenth dan, and some even claim she’ll rise above it._

 

_I’m pretty sure she’s supposed to be heading to the national championship soon too._

 

Yuko[Excited]: Ya look like ya probably don’t know much about judo…

Guess I’ll have to teach ya sometime.

 

Nao: Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer.

 

Yuko[Smiling]: I’ll hold ya to it kid.

 

_Well I suppose she seems nice. She could probably kick my butt though._

 

[Talk to Sweatshirt Girl]

 

Sweatshirt Girl[Carefree Smile]: Finally! I couldn’t wait to introduce myself to someone new!

[Excited Grin]: I’m Chiasa Yagami, but you may know me as the Monster Maker, Lady Frankenstein!

 

**[ Chiasa Yagami: The Ultimate Special Effects Artist]**

 

_Like Ishiro, Chiasa Yagami made her mark on the movie industry at a young age, but for a very different reason._

 

_Specializing in all kinds of special effects, Chiasa has made it her duty to make special effects more practical than CGI in any film that can do without it. From faking a death scene, or causing a massive car accident, Chiasa’s the one who helped put together some of my favorite movies._

 

_Her specialty is however, making monsters. The costumes she’s designed are both horrifying and amazing at the same time. Her numerous monster movies led to the internet dubbing her the Dr. Frankenstein of modern cinema._

 

Chiasa[Curious]: So Nao, how do you feel about scary movies?

 

Nao: Well I guess I like some of them but I never really-

 

Chiasa[Excited Grin]: Me, I love ‘em!

The feeling you get when the monster steps out of the shadows and eats the main character’s love interest.

[Laughing]: There’s just nothing else like it!

 

Nao: Yeah… I guess so?

It was nice to meet you Chiasa.

 

Chiasa[Disappointed]: Aw, you’re leaving already?

I had like, twenty more questions.

 

_I better get out of here before she asks another question. Masashi’s giving me ‘that look’ again._

 

[Talk to Striped Shirt Boy]

 

Striped Shirt Boy[Amused]: I see you almost made it through the crazy festival.

Hard to believe these nutjobs are the Ultimates I heard so much about.

[Sighing]: Well, I don’t want to make a bad impression if I’ll be stuck with you guys for the next few years.

[Forced Smile]: I’m Tadashi Ikeda.

 

**[ Tadashi Ikeda: The Ultimate Conductor]**

 

_The only student here this year for musical reasons, Tadashi Ikeda is a world-class conductor well known in the musical industry._

 

_Apparently he gained his title by turning the worst orchestra in the country into a national phenomena that attracted interest from around the world. He’s led the orchestra for the past four years and has performed for politicians and leaders of numerous countries._

 

_The forums didn’t have much to say that wasn’t about his music, except for a single comment claiming that he wasn’t as ‘Ultimate’ as everyone thought he was._

 

Tadashi[Satisfied]: Yeah I think that went well.

[Exhausted]: Ugh… how do you even act ‘Ultimate’ anyways?

I wasn’t ready for such a crazy experience.

[Sighing]: I should have expected it from this school.

 

Nao: I-I’m sure everything’s alright.

 

Tadashi[Shocked]: Shit I said that out loud?

[Face-Palming]: Now I look even weirder.

Just… we’ll talk later then I guess…

 

_He doesn’t seem too confident for being the Ultimate Conductor._

 

[Talk to Suit Boy]

 

Suit Boy[Composed]: Good day sir.

 

Nao: Uh… good day?

 

Suit Boy[Smiling]: I suppose it is.

 

Nao: ...Are you going to…?

 

Suit Boy[Nonchalant]: Going to what? Introduce myself?

Well I suppose. I don’t know how knowing my name would help you.

[Bowing]: My name is Satoshi Hashira. It is a pleasure to meet you sir.

 

**[ Satoshi Hashira: The Ultimate Butler]**

 

_Except for Keiko, there was the least information about Satoshi Hashira on the forum than anyone else._

_Apparently he wasn’t much of a socialite. From the time he was a child he worked alongside a very rich family, taking care of their daughter as best as he could._

 

_A lot of people were disappointed such a talent had been chosen, though some believe that Hope’s Peak was bribed so that he could attend alongside the family’s youngest daughter._

 

_Speaking of which._

 

Red Haired Girl[Irritated]: You are quite possibly the rudest person I’ve ever met.

[Arms Crossed]: Who introduces themselves to the butler before the one he’s serving?

 

Nao: Oh, I’m sorry… I was just…

 

Satoshi[Blunt]: It appears as if he was going in a straight line milady.

You did insist on standing at the end.

 

Red Haired Girl[Annoyed]: Shut up Satoshi.

When I want your opinion I’ll ask for it!

 

Satoshi[Nodding]: Of course.

 

Red Haired Girl[Staring at Ground]: Now, where was I?

[Pointing]: Oh yeah, you! Now I want a proper apology pronto.

I want you to write it out to Miss Ayako Maki, the best Painter in the world.

 

**[ Ayako Maki: The Ultimate Painter]**

 

_The aforementioned youngest daughter of the Maki Family, Ayako Maki is a magnificent painter. She has paintings in nearly every famous art museum you can think of._

 

_Despite her talent, she’s well known for being a spoiled brat. It’s no wonder she ended up like that with someone like Satoshi doing whatever you asked whenever you want._

 

_I hope she doesn’t remember my name though. I may have left a bad review on one of her pieces back when she was starting to showcase her artwork in museums._

 

Ayako[Glaring]: And when you’re finished with that I have something else I want to talk to you about…

 

Nao: Okay…

 

_Finally done…_

_Looks like we can move onto the important stuff now. I suppose I should ask if anyone knows where we are._

 

Masashi[Stern]: Alright everyone, now that we’re all properly introduced we can move onto more pressing matters.

 

Nao: About that…

Where exactly are we?

 

Masashi[Thinking]: That is right…

Mr. Tadashi! Please give Nao a quick update on what we’ve found out before I move on.

 

Fumio[Annoyed]: This just keeps taking longer and longer.

 

Tadashi[Surprised]: Why me?

[Sighing]: I guess I don’t have a choice.

You mentioned something about passing out earlier, right? Well the thing is, you aren’t the only one. All of us here seem to have passed out around the same point.

[Leaning Forward]: Right after we walked in the front gate.

 

Nao: Everyone did?

 

_I’m a little relieve to be honest. But now I’m a whole different kind of nervous._

 

Chiasa[Nodding]: It was like something out of _‘The Darkness Takes You’_

 

Akio[Nervous]: I remember that Mind Reapers prefer to cast a spell on their victims before they eat their minds. Perhaps that’s what happened.

 

Ayako[Rolling Her Eyes]: The only one without a mind here is you two.

 

Akio[Shocked]: They already got me?

Oh god!

 

Masashi[Annoyed]: Please stop this bickering. This is a serious matter.

 

Setsuna[Twirling Hair]: Yeah, plus we still haven’t found a way out of here yet.

This door seems like it’s the only one that leads out, but it’s locked shut.

 

Tadashi[Frowning]: I was getting to that.

 

Misaki[Concerned]: There’s also the issue with the windows.

They’re all barred up and painted over in the exact same way.

 

Yuko[Nodding]: Yup.

No difference between any of ‘em.

 

Emiko[Hugging Notebook]: I can’t seem to find my cellphone either…

 

Keiko[Surprised]: Now that you mention it...

Mine’s gone too.

 

Masashi[Frowning]: It appears all our ways of communicating outside the building have been taken away.

 

Daiki[Aggravated]: Ain’t this fucking perfect?

What the hell are we supposed to do now.

 

Fumio[Bored]: Maybe you should all take a moment to look around again.

You might notice something a lot more important that a few missing cellphones.

 

Daiki[Angry]: What the hell are you talking about?

 

Fumio[Irritated]: Please be silent Mr. Cherry Tree, the adults are attempting to discuss the situation.

 

Daiki[Furious]: Why you!

 

Rio[Looking Away]: He’s right...

 

Daiki[Annoyed]: Huh?

 

Masashi[Holding Arms Out]: Mr. Daiki. Please calm yourself down.

Miss Rio, if you’d like to speak your mind now is the time.

 

Rio[Nervous]: Well… um…

This place doesn’t seem to be Hope’s Peak.

 

Setsuna[Shocked]: What?

 

Nao: H-huh?

 

 _Everyone quickly took a moment to look around the room. Taking into account the rooms we woke up in and the hallways we walked through, there was no doubt._  
_  
_ This was not the Hope’s Peak we were supposed to be attending.

 

Ishiro[Chuckling]: Are you all still going on about something so simplistic?

 

Akio[Holding Out Die]: Um, rolling for insight in that statement…

 

Masashi[Arms Crossed]: Please continue Mr. Ishiro.

 

Ishiro[Smiling]: Did you all fail to remember that this is Hope’s Peak Academy?

[Confident]: Would it not be so surprising for them to hold an extravagant opening ceremony to prove to their students that they are the best of the best.

 

Masashi[Thinking]: I suppose it’s not beyond the realm of possibilities…

 

Ayako[Annoyed]: They could have at least told us.

And how long are they gonna make us wait?

 

[OST: None]

 

*DING DONG DING DONG*

 

**_Out of nowhere a loud ringing sound rang out in the Entrance Hall. Some kind of P.A. system kicked on with a loud click, with a disturbingly excited voice following it._ **

 

Mysterious Voice: Ah, hello? Is this thing on?

Helllllloooooooo? Can you all hear me in there?

Looks like you can.

 

_The voice was somewhat calm and lighthearted, but there was some kind of malicious undertone about it that made me extremely uneasy._

 

Mysterious Voice: Attention all Hope’s Peak Academy Students! Attention!

I apologize for the wait, but it’s time for us to begin the opening ceremony.

So please cross the hall to the basement door. It is now unlocked as preparations have been completed.

And I mean now! Anyone caught dilly-dallying gonna be in big trouble!

That’s all! Thanks!

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome (2)]

 

Tadashi[Nervous]: What the hell was that?

 

Emiko[Scared]: I-Is that supposed to happen?

 

Fumio[Bored]: No use wasting any time.

[Leaving]: I’ll see you all there I guess.

 

Ishio[Proud]: See, I told you all.

[Leaving]: It’s all just some opening ceremony.

 

Ayako[Arms Crossed]: Perfect, now I can give them a piece of my mind.

[Leaving] Come Satoshi.

 

Satoshi[Leaving]: As you wish milady.

 

Setsuna[Disturbed]: You’re all just going to leave like that?

Whatever that was did not sound like it belongs here.

 

Daiki[Frowning]: We got a choice?

[Turning to Leave]: If this is a joke I’m gonna kill someone.

 

Emiko[Hugging Notebook]: Uh...um…

[Leaving]: Wait up!

 

Masashi[Sighing]: It appears as if they’re ready to begin.

Everyone, I recommend we follow with haste.

[Leaving] We do not wish to be late on our first day.

 

_I for one, did not move yet._

 

_Something about that announcement was just too weird for me._

 

_Looks like it wasn’t just me._

 

Misaki[Concerned]: I suppose it isn’t alright for us to skip this meeting.

 

Tadashi[Frowning]: It did say something about a punishment.

I don’t really wanna know what it meant.

 

Keiko: It’s probably just detention or something.

 

Akio[Scratching Head]: I suppose it would be best to get this over with.

I’m sure we're just worrying over nothing.

 

Nao: I sure hope so…

 

[Examine Iron Doors]

 

_These things aren’t moving an inch. I can’t even figure out where the lock is._

 

Akio[Thinking]: It’s probably not worth trying.

Before you got here Daiki was trying to tear the whole door off, but he must have failed his strength check.

[Chuckling]: Or the door is stronger than him.

 

[Examine Windows]

 

_There’s giant iron bars blocking the windows. There isn’t much to see though, since the window is painted over with a badly sky, complete with a sun and some clouds._

 

[Examine Furniture]

 

_From my experience, all the furniture is almost as expensive as it is old._

 

[Examine Chandelier]

 

_Whoever made this must have been the Ultimate designer or something._

 

[Examine Camera]

 

_What’s with all these cameras?_

 

_Is there one in every room?_

 

_I guess I waited long enough. It’s time to go._

 

[Exit Entrance Hall?]

 

[Yes]

 

**[Black]**

 

[OST: Beautiful Death]

 

**[The doors that had previously been chained shut across the hall were now propped open. The chain laid on the floor, though the massive padlock was still locked, with the chains looking as if they had been cut through, rather than unlocked.]**

 

Misaki[Calm]: It looks like everyone else is already inside.

 

Keiko[Nervous]: I guess we better not make them wait any longer.

[Leaving]: Here I go...

 

Akio[Determined]: Alright! What’s the worst that could be behind these doors?

[Nervous]: Owlwolves, Mind Reapers, Great Dragons, Bandits, Elementals… lots of other bad things.

[Leaving]: I can’t back down now!

 

Chiasa[Laughing]: He’s a weird one isn’t he.

[Leaving]: Someone should probably keep an eye on him before he runs off.

 

Tadashi[Nervous]: How can you people just walk in there without a care in the world…

[Forced Courage]: Alright, fine. I suppose I’ll have to go in there to make sure nothing bad happens.

[Leaving]: Please let nothing bad happen…

 

Yuko[Leaving]: I’ll see you guys in there.

 

_One by one everyone else walked in. I still couldn’t shake the uncomfortable feeling that I’ve had since the announcement went off._

 

Nao: I can’t stand out here forever…

 

[Examine Basement Doors]

 

**[Black]**

 

**_Despite how nervous I was I walked through the doors._ **

 

**_I was not expecting what was inside._ **

 

**[The Basement Room had no stairs leading down like previously assumed. Instead it was another open room that looked like some kind of meeting room. A podium sat at the far end of the room, with numerous chairs set up in front of it. In the back right corner of the room was another door, though it was currently blocked off with a folding table.]**

 

Ishiro[Confident]: See? You all had nothing to worry about.

This is just their poor excuse for a joke.

 

Masashi[Disappointed]: I apologize for worrying everyone.

Seems like I let the situation get to my head.

 

**_What followed was something I’d never forget._ **

 

Mysterious Voice: Looks like we’ve got everyone here.

Alright, let’s get this show on the road.

 

[OST: MOMOMOMonokuma!]

 

**[As the students stood near the back of the room, the camera shoots forward, until only the podium was in sight, just as a small half-black, half-white stuffed bear jumps out from behind, landing perfectly on top of the podium.]**

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson]

 

Tadashi[Surprised]: What the hell is that?

 

Akio[Panicking]: A WEREBEAR!

[Determined]: Quick, everyone roll for initiative!

 

Nao: W-what in the world…

 

Fumio[Irritated]: It’s just some kind of stuffed bear with a speaker.

Relax.

 

Emiko[Hugging Notebook]: It’s actually kind of cute…

 

???: I’m no stuffed bear! And I’m certainly not cute!

I’m Monokuma! Your fierce and majestic headmaster!

 

Setsuna[Creeped Out]: Majestic?

 

Monokuma[Depressed]: Well nice to meet you guys too.

 

Ayako[Angry]: Look here you stuffed idiot!

I want to speak to whoever’s behind this. Get out here and show your face.

 

Monokuma[Angry]: Back off missy!

I already told you! I’m Monokuma, the Headmaster, the Commander in Chief, the sheriff ‘round these parts!

 

Chiasa[Interested]: Oh it moves too?

[Amazed] So cool! I’ve never seen anything like it before.

 

Daiki[Arms Crossed]: I’ve seen tons of kid’s toys like this.

Just some stupid mechanical thing.

 

Fumio[Mocking]: I’m surprised you could think of something so complicated.

 

Daiki[Angry]: What the fuck did you say?

 

Masashi[Holding Arms Out]: Calm down you two.

Please continue Mr. Monokuma.

 

Keiko[Nervous]: You’re gonna call him Mister?

 

Monokuma[Grinning]: At least one of you has some respect here.

Now if you all don’t mind…

[Angry]: Shut yer traps! I’ve got a lot to go over, and I don’t want to miss my evening drink!

 

Tadashi[Overwhelmed]: The stuffed bear is an alcoholic?

What’s even going on anymore?

 

Monokuma[Grinning]: Now if there aren’t going to be anymore interruptions, let’s continue.

Welcome to Mountain Top Manor. That’s right.

You little kiddies aren’t at Hope’s Peak anymore. Right now we’re staying at a nice Mountain Top Hotel.

Aren’t I a great guy for bringing you kids here?

 

Satoshi[Neutral]: As I expected.

 

Rio[Nervous]: Y-you did?

 

Satoshi[Blunt]: Unlike the rest of you, Milady and myself have already been to Hope’s Peak before.

This building does not resemble it in the slightest bit.

 

Keiko[Upset]: When were you gonna tell us?

 

Satoshi[Neutral]: When milady deemed it necessary.

 

Masashi[Arms Crossed]: Miss Ayako?

 

Ayako[Frowning]: Yeah, this isn’t it.

My sisters both went here, so I got to take a tour a few years ago.

 

Nao: So then… where exactly are we?

 

Monokuma[Confused]: I just told ya didn’t I?

This place is Mountain Top Manor. It’s a wonderful resort owned by some very nice folks who invited us to stay here. Think of it as an early summer vacation.

 

Ishiro[Concerned]: And how long will this vacation be lasting?

I’m supposed to be working on my next film in a few weeks.

 

Monokuma[Head Tilted]: How long?

[Wide Grin]: Well if you really want to know, I think we’ll be staying here…

Forever.

 

_What did he just say?_

 

Emiko[Surprised]: What?

 

Daiki[Angry]: What the fuck do you mean forever?

 

Masashi[Pointing]: Mr. Monokuma, please explain yourself.

 

Monokuma[Head Tilted]: Like I said, forever.

Like you’re never leaving here. Ever.

Oh, if it’s the food and everything don’t worry about it, I’ve got that covered.

 

Nao: That’s not really the problem here…

 

Chiasa[Nervous]: You can’t be serious...

 

Setsuna[Surprised]: But… exactly why are you keeping us here?

 

Monokuma[Grinning]: I’m quite serious.

And I was getting to that before I was so rudely interrupted by all your yapping.

 

Ishiro[Irritated]: This is where I draw the line bear!

Cease this nonsensical banter and tell us how to get out of here.

If not I’ll be contacting my lawyer!

 

Monokuma[Laughing]: With what exactly?

 

Ishiro[Cringing]: That’s…

 

Fumio[Annoyed]: Just shut up and let the damn bear finish.

I want to know what’s going on here.

 

Monokuma[Covering Mouth]: Thanks a bunch.

Now since you all seem a bit upset about this, I guess I’ll let you in on a little secret.

 

Rio[Looking Away]: Secret?

 

Monokuma[Laughing]: How to get out of course!

 

Daiki[Angry]: Out with it already!

 

Ayako[Glaring]: When I get a hold of my father you’re going to get in so much trouble for treating me like this!

 

Monokuma[Covering Mouth]: If you kids really want out of there there’s only one thing you have to do!

 

Tadashi[Relieved]: Why didn’t you start out with that?

 

Yuko[Laughing]: Yeah, I was about to make myself a bear sandwich.

 

Misaki[Arms Folded]: Please explain this method.

 

[OST: None]

 

Monokuma[Grinning]: Well, since you asked so nicely, I guess I’ll tell you.

If you really want to leave all you have to do is…

[Cackling]: Kill off one of your fellow students.

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

Masashi[Pointing]: Enough with the jokes!

 

Nao: You want us to kill each other…

 

Tadashi[Panicking]: I should have known there was a catch!

Dammit, I never should have come to this school.

 

Monokuma[Head Tilted]: Jokes? Why would I joke?

On the contrary, I’m beary serious right now.

The only way for you kids to get out of this place is to off one of your fellow students.

I’m not too picky on the method, so feel free to beat, stab, strangle or shoot as you please.

 

Daiki[Furious]: Quick fucking around! There’s no way we’re going to do something like that!

 

Emiko[Hiding Behind Notebook]: Why? Why would someone do this?

 

Monokuma[Curious]: Why?

[Angry]: I don’t need a reason! They always want a reason…

Does a reason make it okay? No? Then don’t ask for one!

 

Nao: Y-you can’t really be expecting us to do that!

 

Monokuma[Cackling]: Oh I sure am!

I give you guys a day or two tops before someone offs one of you.

I wonder which one it’s going to be? The big angry guy? The innocent shy girl? Maybe the fearless leader-type? Who knows?

I’m getting chills just thinking about it!

 

Misaki[Nervous]: Something like that is just… unimaginable…

 

Akio[Surprised]: It’s times like these that I wished the Return Home spell worked properly.

 

Yuko[Angry]: You better quit your bullshitting bear, or else I’m going to beat the shit out of you.

 

Daiki[Furious]: Yeah. I’m right about ready to teach this teddy a lesson.

 

Monokuma[Nervous]: Oh dear, you two are very scary…

You’d really hurt little old me?

 

Daiki[Yelling]: That’s it! This teddy’s going to die.

 

[OST: To Survive]

 

Fumio[Sighing]: Hold it.

 

Daiki[Yelling]: Don’t tell me to fucking hold it!

Do you want some too?

 

Fumio[Bored]: He’s purposely goading you on.

 

Yuko[Surprised]: Huh?

 

Fumio[Looking Away]: Well, spit it out bear. What are you hiding?

 

Monokuma[Covering Mouth]: Oh what a letdown?

We’re not gonna fight? Well I guess brownie there just saved your lives.

It _is_ against the rules to hurt the headmaster after all.

 

Daiki[Irritated]: What fucking rules?

 

Monokuma[Excited]: You all brought your ElectroIDs right?

Everything you need to know about this building and it’s rules are written in there.

 

Misaki[Thinking]: It seems they do have the rules on them. Along with a map as well.

 

Chiasa[Nervous]: So… what happens when someone breaks the rules.

 

Monokuma[Neutral]: Well, I suppose it can’t hurt to tell you guys about that.

If any of you kids break the rules…

[Leaning Forward]: I’ll just have to punish the rule breaker.

 

Nao: That doesn’t sound good.

 

Monokuma[Bored]: Well that seems to be everything I wanted to say. Any questions?

 

Tadashi[Nervous]: I’ve got tons of fucking questions right now!

 

Monokuma[Grinning]: Good, as long as there’s no questions, I’ll officially end this meeting.

 

**_With that he jumped behind the podium and was gone without a trace._ **

 

_For several seconds, nobody moved or said a word._

 

Ayako[Cringing]: What the hell was that?

 

Emiko[Hugging Notebook]: Did he really mean that?

Our whole lives…

 

Ishiro[Thinking]: Or kill someone…

 

Masashi[Arms Crossed]: This is quite the issue we’ve got on our hands…

 

Fumio[Scratching Head]: You all seem to be ignoring the bigger problem here.

 

Keiko[Surprised]: What’s bigger than spending our whole lives here?

 

Fumio[Blunt]: Well, how about whether or not someone decided they really want out by any means necessary.

 

[OST: New World Order]

 

**_Once again the room went silent_ **

 

**_Nobody dared to make a sound or move an inch._ **

 

**[Image of the sixteen students standing around the room, exchanging glances at each other]**

 

**_I can only imagine what they were all thinking at that moment._ **

 

**_‘Is he going to kill me?’ ‘Should I kill her before she kills me?’_ **

 

**_There was something utterly terrifying about not knowing the true nature of everyone in the room that left us all silent._ **

 

**_Only one thing was clear. Our lives would never be the same again._ **

 

Prologue

 

Strangers in a Mansion

 

**[END]**

 

[Survivors: 16]

 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. The prologue is done and the Killing Game can begin!  
> I know some of you might have preferred the one-by-one method of introductions I used in BDA, but while I was writing, this method seemed to flow better in my opinion.  
> Like BDA, I'll be taking suggestions for who you guys want to have a Free Time with. Next chapter won't have any since we'll be exploring the Mansion rather than Free Timing, but the chapter after that will start them. Speaking of which, I'm going to try to put a picture of the area of the mansion that's currently open in the exploration chapter. How I worded the mansions set up was kind of confusing, but I couldn't really figure out how to word it. It's nothing special either, just a small map I made in MS Paint.  
> Also, you'll probably notice the Report Card chapter after this one. That's there so you guys can know what everyone looks like in more detail than I gave in this chapter along with other things you'd typically find in the ElectroID menu in the games.  
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter is already being started now that this is up.  
> So let me know what you think whether you liked it or you hated it. I can't make it better without criticism. Also, don't forget to tell me who you guys want to Free Time with!  
> Thanks again for reading!


	2. ElectroID Report Cards: Meet the Cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the last chapter, nothing special here. Just extra bits of information and the appearances of the cast in a bit more detail. Thanks again for reading!

**Daiki Akiyama: The Ultimate Babysitter**

 

Gender: Male

 

Birthday: November 20th

 

Height: 193cm (6ft4in)

 

Weight: 109kg (240lbs)

 

Blood Type: B-

 

Likes: Kids, Cute Things, Steak

 

Dislikes: Girls, Violence, Overly Sweet Foods

 

Appearance: The tallest of the students and the most fit out of all of them. Daiki has short and spiky pink hair and blue eyes. He typically wears a plain white t-shirt under a fur-lined dark blue coat, as well as a pair of tan cargo shorts and black shoes.

 

**Fumio Fukuyu: The Ultimate Assistant**

 

Gender: Male

 

Birthday: August 24th

 

Height: 173cm (5ft8in)

 

Weight: 71kg (156lbs)

 

Blood Type: A+

 

Likes: Helping Others, Studying, Sushi

 

Dislikes: Menial Tasks, Unintelligent People, Ice Cream

 

Appearance: Fumio has short brown hair and green eyes. He’s nearly completely average size-wise and is rather plain looking compared to some of the others. He typically wears a light brown button up shirt, along with a darker brown tie and black slacks and shoes.

 

**Satoshi Hashira: The Ultimate Butler**

 

Gender: Male

 

Birthday: June 12th

 

Height: 178cm (5ft10in)

 

Weight: 78kg (173lbs)

 

Blood Type: O-

 

Likes: Cooking, TV, Sweet Potatoes 

 

Dislikes: Thunderstorms, Art, Fast Food

 

Appearance: One of the taller students, Satoshi has short silver hair and blue eyes. He is almost always seen wearing a black suit along with a white bow tie. 

 

**Tadashi Ikeda: The Ultimate Conductor**

 

Gender: Male

 

Birthday: April 29th

 

Height: 165cm (5ft5in)

 

Weight: 62kg (137lbs)

 

Blood Type: AB+

 

Likes: Classical Music, Video Games, Candy

 

Dislikes: Popular Music, Reading, Salad

 

Appearance: Being of average height and weight, Tadashi stands out very little among his classmates. He has slightly long and curly brown hair, along with brown eyes. Usually he can be found wearing a simple long sleeve black and white striped shirt and a pair of slacks.

 

**Emiko Kagome: The Ultimate Matchmaker**

 

Gender: Female

 

Birthday: February 14th

 

Height: 163cm (5ft4in)

 

Weight: 54kg (119lbs)

 

Blood Type: A+

 

Likes: Love, Sleeping, Coconuts

 

Dislikes: Responsibility, Blood, Blueberries 

 

Appearance: Emiko is a little over average height. She has shoulder-length curly dark purple hair and light blue eyes. She wears a typical school uniform with a white button up shirt and a black skirt, along with black knee high socks and shoes.

 

**Akio Kobayashi: The Ultimate Dungeon Master**

 

Gender: Male

 

Birthday: December 31st

 

Height: 152cm (5ft)

 

Weight: 47kg (104lbs)

 

Blood Type: AB+

 

Likes: Fantasy, Fiction, Cake

 

Dislikes: Schoolwork, Nonfiction, Salty Foods

 

Appearance: Akio has short dark green hair that sticks out in several places and has dark blue eyes. He’s the shortest in class and is rather skinny. He wears a white dress shirt and a pair of black pants and shoes, usually having a pair of glasses hanging from his collar.

 

**Yuko Koyama: The Ultimate Judo Practitioner**

 

Gender: Female

 

Birthday: July 17th

 

Height: 157cm (5ft2in)

 

Weight: 59kg (129lbs)

 

Blood Type: AB-

 

Likes: Fighting, Playing Pranks, Coffee

 

Dislikes: Boring People, Tests, Radishes

 

Appearance:  Y uko is one of the shorter students in the class, though she is by no means one of the weakest. She has dark blue eyes and long, blonde hair she usually keeps tied back, save for her bangs that hang over her face. She wears her judogi for the most time, along with her black red and a pair of sandals.

 

**Ishiro Kurosawa: The Ultimate Director**

 

Gender: Male

 

Birthday: October 10th

 

Height: 172cm (5ft8)

 

Weight: 77kg (169 lbs)

 

Blood Type: AB-

 

Likes: Himself, Praise, Red Cabbage

Dislikes: Criticism, Being Ignored, Popcorn

 

Appearance: Ishiro has short and neat black hair and stands a little over average height. He typically wears a white dress shirt with a black tie under a dark blue vest along with a pair of black slacks and shoes.

 

**Ayako Maki: The Ultimate Painter**

 

Gender: Female

 

Birthday: May 28th

 

Height: 160cm (5ft3in)

 

Weight: 50kg (110lbs)

 

Blood Type: O-

 

Likes: Painting, Peace and Quiet, Satoshi’s Tea

 

Dislikes: Messes, Being Teased, Bread

 

Appearance: Ayako stands just below average height. She has short and wavy dark red hair and brown eyes. She wears a long sleeve grey shirt under a plain black t-shirt and her paint-covered white smock, along with a pair of grey pants and black shoes.

 

**Masashi Mizushima: The Ultimate Organizer**

 

Gender: Male

 

Birthday: September 24th

 

Height: 167cm (5ft6)

 

Weight: 65kg (144lbs)

 

Blood Type: B-

 

Likes: Organization, Being in Charge, A Balanced Breakfast

 

Dislikes: Messes, Busy Work, ‘Dirty’ Foods

 

Appearance: Masashi stands around average height and weight. He has short and neat blond hair that reaches just past his ears and brown eyes. He’s usually wearing a plain white collared shirt, a pair of black slacks and shoes, and a dark red tie.

 

**Rio Miyamoto: The Ultimate Tennis Star**

 

Gender: Female

 

Birthday: March 14th

 

Height: 166cm (5ft6in)

 

Weight: 65 (143lbs)

 

Blood Type: B+

 

Likes: Tennis, Reading, Oranges

 

Dislikes: Math, Talking, Onions

 

Appearance: Standing a bit taller than most of the other girls, Rio is the second tallest girl in the class. She has dark blue shoulder-length hair and blue eyes, which are usually almost completely covered by her extremely long bangs. She wears a plain white collared shirt under a dark purple sweater, along with a plain black skirt and white tennis shoes.  

 

**Setsuna Nakano: The Ultimate Debater**

 

Gender: Female

 

Birthday: November 3rd

 

Height: 172cm (5ft8in)

 

Weight: 68kg (150lbs)

 

Blood Type: A-

 

Likes: Arguing, Secrets, Spaghetti

 

Dislikes: Being Kept Out of the Loop, Losing, Chips

 

Appearance: Setsuna is the tallest girl in the entire class. She has long black hair and blue eyes behind a pair of wide-framed black glasses. She’s typically seen wearing a light blue blouse along with a pair of dark blue suit pants and black shoes. 

  
  


**Keiko Sasaki: The Ultimate Lucky Student**

 

Gender: Female

 

Birthday: June 20th

 

Height: 158cm (5ft2in)

 

Weight: 51kg (113lbs)

 

Blood Type: A+

 

Likes: Basketball, Ghost Stories, Toast with Jam

 

Dislikes: Watching TV, Cold Days, Raw Fish

 

Appearance: Keiko is a little taller than average and is relatively fit. She has long and curly brown hair and green eyes. She typically wears a plain peach t-shirt under a dull green sweat-jacket and a pair of dark blue shorts.

 

**Misaki Tachibana: The Ultimate Florist**

 

Gender: Female

 

Birthday: May 3rd

 

Height: 165cm (5ft5in)

 

Weight: 53kg (117lbs)

 

Blood Type: B-

 

Likes: Flowers, Sunny Days, Cooked Veggies

 

Dislikes: Fire, Winter, Meat

 

Appearance: Misaki has waist length, wavy white hair, and and light green eyes. She’s a bit above average height, and has rather pale skin. She typically wears a knee-length, white sundress with a pale red ribbon tied around her waist and white sandals.

 

**Nao Takahashi: The Ultimate Appraiser**

 

Gender: Male

 

Birthday: September 8th

 

Height: 161cm (5ft3in)

 

Weight: 55kg (121 lbs)

 

Blood Type: B+

 

Likes: History, All Kinds of Art, Fried Rice

 

Dislikes: Paperwork, Sports, Coffee

 

Appearance: Nao stands just below average height and is a tad underweight. He has short, light brown hair that tends to stick out in random places and blue eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. He typically wears a tan, long sleeve collared shirt, usually with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, along with a pair of black pants and a black tie.

 

**Chiasa Yagami: The Ultimate Special Effects Artist**

 

Gender: Female

 

Birthday: October 31st

 

Height: 155cm (5ft1in)

 

Weight: 49kg (108lbs)

 

Blood Type: AB+

 

Likes: Anime, Monsters, Noodles

 

Dislikes: Deadlines, Dull Colors, Carrots

 

Appearance: Chiasa is the second shortest of the students and is rather thin. She has long light brown hair pulling into a ponytail that usually sticks out in several places. She also has dark brown eyes and freckles. She wears a lavender hoodie with orange strings along with a black skirt and a pair of dark brown work boots.

 


End file.
